Yoshi's Coin Toss
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: One toss of the coin will turn Yoshi's fate from riding on a Dragon Coaster!


**What if Yoshi faces his biggest decision and hopefully end up riding on the Dragon Coaster? With a flip of the coin, he'll make one yet!**

It's a peaceful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Yoshi was reading a book and while he was reading, he saw a new game that is located at Yoshi Park. The dinosaur saw the page and said, "Wow, a coin toss game is here and I can't wait for me to play! Let's go to Yoshi Park!"

So Yoshi ran as fast as he could to Yoshi Park to see the new game.

When he got there, he saw the famous Yoshi Island Dragon Coaster, the Go-Kart racetrack, and the Shy Guy Ferris Wheel. Yoshi walked inside and there it was, the Coin Toss game!

"There it is, the Coin Toss game!" Yoshi said, "I can't wait for me to try and win a big prize. Let's go toss a coin."

So Yoshi got to the game and when he got inside, he saw Lakitu smiling at him. He said, "Welcome to Lakitu's Big Coin Toss. The game where you choose the outcome, and with a flip of a coin, you could win big! Who wants to play the Big Coin Toss?"

"I'm ready for the big coin toss." Yoshi replied, "I love this coin toss game."

"All right Yoshi, now here's how my Big Coin Toss works. First I will show you this big coin, then you have to guess where the coin will land. All you have to do is to pick heads or tails. Once you made your decision, then I'll flip the coin. If the coin lands on the one you guessed, then you win a free ride on the Yoshi Island Dragon Coaster! But if you guessed wrong, then you win a coin." Lakitu said as he tells him the rules of the game.

Yoshi smiled at him and replied, "So, if I'm right, I win?"

"That's right, Yoshi. If you win, the Dragon Coaster is yours! So, are you ready to play my Big Coin Toss?"

"Let's do it!"

"OK, then let the game begin!"

With the word shouted, the game has begun.

Lakitu took out his fishing rod and said, "All right, now you only have one shot at the Dragon Coaster. Remember, if you're right, then the free ride is yours. If you're wrong, then the coin is yours. Now let me get this big coin and we're ready to start."

And so he did.

"All right Yoshi, where will the coin land?"

Yoshi thought for a moment and said, "I think the coin will land on a Yoshi Egg because this egg reminds me of a Yoshi Egg that I throw all the time. So I'm going with tails!"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "OK, your decision is locked and you said tails. Now come the best part, flipping the coin. Once I say flip, the coin will toss high in the air and then, it will land on the picture face up. So, this is it. The big flip. Are you ready for the big coin toss?"

Yoshi smiled and said, "Yes!"

"OK, here we go, 3, 2, 1... FLIP!!"

With the word shouted, he tossed the coin high in the air.

As the coin flew up in the air, Yoshi held his breath. Then the coin fell down to the ground and Lakitu caught it in his hand. He tells him the official results, "All right, the coin is caught in my hand and in my hand is the result of the big toss. Are you ready for the results?"

Yoshi got a thumbs up from him and replied, "Yes, what is the official result?"

"All right, here we go. The toss of the coin is…"

It all comes down to the coin. Will he ride the Dragon Coaster, or end up with a coin?

And then, he opened his hand. Everything grew silent as Lakitu tells him the official results.

"The coin landed on…"

Yoshi held his breath…

"…a…"

Lakitu looked at the coin one last time and revealed the final results. He took a deep breath and said, "_**YOSHI EGG!**"_

"A Yoshi Egg. Does that mean I win?"

"Yes, you win!!"

The crowd cheered as Yoshi hugged him for winning the game. Lakitu smiled to him and said, "You have won a free ride to the Dragon Coaster, Yoshi!"

"Thank you. I think I'll ride it… right now!" he replied as he ran to the Dragon Coaster.

When he got to the Dragon Coaster, he saw an empty seat. Yoshi hopped in and said, "Well, here I am and I'm ready to ride. Shy Guy, start the Dragon Coaster!"

"OK, enjoy the ride!" the Shy Guy replied as he pressed the button. He also told him, "Don't forget to keep your hands and feet inside the Dragon Coaster at all times!"

When the Dragon Coaster got to the top, Yoshi decided to flip the coin to decide what he'll do at the first drop. He said, "Heads, I'll raise my hands and scream in joy. Tails, Scream in joy and hold on to the bar. 1, 2, 3... GO!"

The coin flipped high in the air and it landed on a head. And then, the coaster begins to plunge. Yoshi raised his hands and screamed with joy, "YOSHI!!!"


End file.
